In The Astral Plane
by TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Shiro's time in the Astral Plane and what happened there. Season 6 spoilers. this won't make a lot of sense if you haven't seen it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all SEASON 6 WAS AWESOME! It both broke and warmed my heart. The stories, the animation, the acting – EVERYTHING WAS SO GOOD!

Now to things pertaining to the story. These are the little facts I couldn't really explain

1) Shiro's been in the Astral Plane since the s2 finale and he's not the sort of guy to just sit back and watch. He would have been _involved_.

The Black Lion is an ancient, magical space cat. It does what it wants. Cause its a cat. End of story.

Time is screwy in the Astral Plane, sometimes slower and sometimes faster.

The Clone is being magically controlled by Haggar. Shiro uses this. But it's nasty and dangerous just like her so he can't use it for long.

Now on to the tale!

Shrio gasped and stumbled, feeling as if a rug had just been pulled out from under his feet. Vision blurred and adrenaline made his heart race. Shakily, he rubbed at his eyes and blinked to clear his vision before taking a first look at his surroundings. Eyes widening in shock, he stared at the starscape that stretched out around him. This . . . this was . . . "The Astral Plane?" he breathed, mind racing "What am I doing here?"

From behind him came a low rumble that shook him to his bones _**"My precious Paladin mine."**_

He spun around and gaped in shock as the Black Lion faded into existence before him. Or, more specifically, over and around him _**"Saaffee."**_ The last word was drawn out like a purr and a feeling of possessiveness and affection washed over him.

His lion – the Black Lion – it was . . . talking to him?! "What happened?" he demanded "The last thing I remember-" he broke off with a short cry as images flashed through his mind.

The battle with Zarkon.

A bright burning light filling the Black Lion's cockpit.

Overwhelming pain.

Black's presence covering him like a blanket

He stumbled from the assault and braced himself on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath.

"You saved me." he gasped out, dazed "Thank you."

" _ **Safe."**_ Black rumbled again, this time more insistent.

He straightened and took a deep breath, composing himself "Thank you." he repeated, looking up at his lion "But I think its time I got back."

A wave of emotion swept over him. Grief. Apology. Hesitance. _**"Paladin'd body . . . no more."**_

His eyes widened in horror "What? What does that mean? That I'm dead? No. No, I can't be. The others – Keith . . . They need me! I have to get back!" Desperately, he threw his mind out, grasping for the silver cord that would snap him back into his body. But . . . there was nothing. It was gone. He caught a brief glimpse of Black's cockpit and the others – Lance – Pidge – Allura – Keith – crowding around the empty chair that should have been holding his body, eyes wide and dazed.

 _He's gone._

Shiro screwed his eyes shut as Keith's voice reached him and clutched at his breast directly over his heart . He sounded so lost . . . so helpless. Oh, kid. Hearing those two words broke him like nothing else in the universe ever could. It broke his heart.

His heart . . .

He couldn't feel his heart beat.

Opening his eyes, he stared down at his hands and felt a numb acceptance wash over him "I really am dead." But he didn't want this. He didn't want to leave his little brother again.

" _ **Have not left."**_ the Black Lion rumbled, head lowering so that its chin brushed the top of his head in a comforting gesture _**"We are one."**_

Shiro blinked up at the lion uncertainly "What do you mean?" he whispered

Images washed over him, their gentle flow so very different from his own mind. It showed his image over lapped with the Black Lion's, merging and sheltered. Protected.

Feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he reached up and caressed the Black Lion's chin "Thank you." he breathed

Black responded with a fond purr, its affection filling him with a warm glow.

Shiro bit his lip and rested his forehead against the white chin "I have to ask: did we at least defeat Zarkon?"

He sensed the Lion hesitate, considering the question _ **"The past one lives, though barely."**_ **t** hen it nuzzled him affectionately _**"The bond is broken. He can no longer lay claim."**_

"That's good. Its something at least." he said, unable to hide his disappointment. Or his weariness.

" _ **Rest now."**_ the black Lion urged with the gentleness of a loving mother _**"Rest."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Life – for lack of a better word – in the Astral Plane was surprisingly pleasant. Shiro had found that he could conger up anything be wanted just by concentrating hard enough so he would rarely become bored. Sharing Black's mindscape meant that he also had a second hand filtered awareness of the bond between it and the other lions. And so he sometimes caught glimpses of the other Paladins.

He suspected that Black was shielding him from the worst of the other Paladins grieving process. He couldn't really blame Black though. Knowing the intimate details would have sent him spiraling back in to the depression he had fallen into those first few days.

Which was why he was surprised when Black started screaming at him.

" _ **Make them stop! Make them stop! I will have no part of it!"**_ Black raged, spirit shaking with emotion and looking fit to leap into a rampage.

"Make who stop?" Shiro demanded, hands raised in a placating gesture "What going on?"

" _ **The others. The other Paladins. I want no other!"**_

Shrio blinked in confusion then his eyes widened as understanding dawned "Their going to choose a new Black Paladin?" He breathed

Black shook itself, denial rising from its soul in waves _**"I do not need another. Already have a Paladin."**_

Shiro couldn't help but smile fondly at that, touched. But he shook his head "But you do need a pilot." he countered practically "They can't form Voltron without one."

Black stilled at that, reluctance and resignation leaking over their bond _ **"You will help me choose."**_

The words were as much a request as an order.

Shiro smiled up at the feline spirit "It would be my honur."

Of course, it proved to be easier said then done. Shiro's determination to find a new Black Paladin was quickly hampered by the fact that the Black Lion was inclined to reject any and all candidates out of hand.

To put it simply Black was being a right stubborn git.

Granted, he could understand. As skilled as they were, Pidge, Hunk and Lance really weren't leaders.

But Allura . . .

"I don't understand." Shiro confessed as he watched though the lion's eyes as she left the cockpit, clearly crushed by the rejection "The princess has been leading us since the beginning. I thought she'd be perfect."

Black responded by shooting him a sidelong look _**"Alfor's cub is blinded by prejudice. She would be a poor Head."**_

Shiro pursed his lips at that. As much as he admired the Princess he couldn't deny the truth of that statement. He was pulled from his thoughts as a familiar presence filled the cockpit.

Keith.

A pool of warm fondness filling him, Shiro watched as the younger man sank in to the chair. He felt a spike of concern shoot though him as he studied his little brother's face. His pale features where strained and the mask he hid behind was cracked so that the grief swimming in his eyes was painfully visible. Shiro could clearly hear the kid's soul screaming: I don't want this! I don't want this!

" _I know you wanted this for me, Shiro."_ Keith said, voice reaching where the others could not _"But I'm not you. I can't lead them like you._

The Black Lion looked at him sharply _**"Is this true?"**_

"Yes." Shiro murmured, unable to take his eyes off Keith. He glanced up as he sensed Black reach out and converse silently with its sister ships. The Lion at last gave a decisive nod _**"So be it."**_

Shiro felt detached as Keith's protests echoed though the cabin, a discomforting feeling of finality settling in his gut.

Everything was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro wanted to scream in horror, in desperation, in warning. Oh, how he wished they could hear him. He would give anything if they could just hear him!

"That's not ME! It's not me! Lance! Hunk! Pidge! Guys, Please! Keith! Oh God, Keith, Please! ITS NOT ME!"

That . . . thing Black had found, that Keith had found . . . The thing wearing his face, using his voice. It revolted and repelled him. It twisted his words and used the trust of his friends, of Keith. It was dangerous, evil, and he wanted it off the Castle Ship.

But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't save them, he couldn't protect them. All he could do was sit back and watch. It was enough to make him want to howl in frustration.

Oddly enough, the Black Lion was being strangely quiet on the matter.

"Say something." he demanded, begged it "I would think you'd hate this."

The yellow eyes of the lion's spirit gazed at him calmly _**"Be at peace. My Paladin is safe. My Pilot is safe. The copy will gain nothing from harming them at this time."**_

"But he will! At some point he will." Shiro protested, near weeping in frustration.

A wave of comfort traveled through their bond and settled over him like a blanket _**"All will be well."**_ Black reassured him, its will soothing his frayed nerves with gentle stokes _**"Trust me."**_

He relented and allowed himself to relax. But he still watched the clone – for it was a clone – like a hawk. Despite its confidence, the Black Lion seemed to share his suspicions and followed his lead. They also decided to not allow Keith to become aware of their vigil. The boy was in a fragile enough state, both mentally and emotionally. The knowledge, once the truth came out, could very well destroy him. Shiro couldn't protect him as he would have liked but he could spare him for the time being.

Then the thing entered Black.

If Shiro had been alive he would have hurled as the clone's mind brushed against Black's and by extension his own. Beneath the walls and the mask the creature wore was a dark well of putrid, festering power. And he recognized it.

Haggar. He should have known the vile witch was behind this!

And he saw her plan. If his heart was still beating it would have stopped in horror at the sheer cruelty of it. But it wasn't yet completely mapped out, some pieces not yet where she wanted them.

There was a chance that, even if they couldn't stop it completely, they could ensure that the others would recover. Silently, he detailed his plan to Black. It was a dangerous plan and foolhardy. But it would work. Black was shocked by the idea but agreed.

This would be his last gift to his friends.

Step one and the only one that required his active involvement would be the most difficult on his conscience.

The clone's mission was to destroy Voltron and all those on the Castle Ship. Which meant that Voltron's continued survival depended on someone from the outside and unfortunately Keith was in the best place to take on that role. Through Black's eyes he watched and waited until Keith was alone with the creature, laying out his troubles and seeking his 'brother's' advice as always. His doubts over his right to lead and the tempting offer Kolivan had made, to join the Blades of Mamora and learn more about the Galra. It was disturbingly simple to – with Black's help – take control of the clone and use it as a mouthpiece.

By the next day Keith was heading out on his first mission with the Blades.

The rest of the plan fell together on its own. Keith's conflicting loyalties pushed him to leave Voltron, out of the line of fire and able to provide backup when the time came. His absence pushed the clone to once again try to bond with the Black Lion allowing them to monitor the creature more efficiently.

Now all that was left was to watch things play out.

The dead had played their part.

The rest was up to the living.


	4. Chapter 4

His desperate plan had gone better and worse then he ever could have hoped.

Lotor's betrayal had been a shock as was the news of surviving Alteans. And Keith's mother . . .?

That was – to put it simply – incredible.

He couldn't help the swell of pride when Keith returned to pilot the Black Lion. Black's joyous shock bringing a wide grin to his face. Watching him going after Lotor and attempting to rescue him – Not Me! – Keith showed that he had become the leader Shiro had always known he could be. He didn't think he had ever been or could ever be more proud of anyone then he was of his little brother in that moment.

Using the discharge of Voltron's separation in order to enter the wormhole before it closed was – clever. It also filled him with dread. He had miscalculated.

Keith still believed to clone was him, that he was being controlled. His little brother would gladly die if it meant he could bring Shiro back.

Brilliant, clever Pidge had saved the castle and the others had things well in hand. But he had to save Keith. He couldn't let him die because of his mistake.

" _ **My Paladin?!"**_ Black exclaimed _**"What are you doing?**_ "

"I'm sorry, Black." he said as he reached out to grasp the puppet strings of the monster wearing his face "This might be the only way."

Desperately he dove down the connection he had forged in the clone's mind, ignoring the echoing scream of protest from his lion.

Falling, the burning sting of air as it rushed past. Through a red haze the feel and tension of his arms locked around a struggling form.

 _Let go._ He commanded.

Startled, the clone obeyed as they struck a cable. The shock of one of the steel robes snapping drove them apart. The clone grabbed one end of the snapped cable and swung. He released the cable to fall in a graceless heap on a catwalk. He came up and his eyes widen in shock as Keith came swinging in on the other end, legs extended as he used the momentum to add power to the blow. The clone tumbled over the side to a lower level. Shiro shuddered as the jarring impact to their shared body and the clone stumbled as it tried to regain its footing. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Keith coming, blade posed to strike.

 _Lower your arms._ He commanded, setting it up for the perfect kill blow.

A wave of malevolence washed over him, bowling him over.

 _Stop Interfering!_ The Clone's voice growled, more animal then man. _You will leave. This one is mine!_

 _Actually, nigher of us are leaving._

 _Get out of my head!_ With a shriek of rage, its mind struck him again, clawing and tearing, an agonizing surge of power ripping though them both, The force of the blow nearly driving him out.

But Shiro kept his grip and thrust himself back in. The world spun and blurred. When he was filly able to see again the scene had changed.

PAIN!

Blinding, all consuming pain. His arm . . . his arm was gone. And Keith . . . His little brother was standing over him, was hurt.

The sound of an explosion tore through the air and the floor shook beneath their feet.

Everything tilted.

The strings snapped.

He stumbled and his eyes widened as he recognized the stars spreading out around him. He was back in the Astral Plane "No!" he cried out and spun around "Black! Black, where are you? I need you! We need you!"

" _ **My Paladin."**_ The short response was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief as the towering figure faded into sight before him.

"Black, it's Keith. He's falling. He needs help. I have to talk to him!"

" _ **The darkness has weakened you. It is too dangerous."**_ Black countered, its worry rising like steam from its metal hide.

Shiro, his panic fading and replaced with determination, met the glowing yellow eyes of the head of Voltron "I made him a promise. I won't abandon him. Now will you help me?"

Their bond glowed with fond pride _**"Do you really have to ask?"**_

The glow of its eyes brightened to a blinding glow and he closed his eyes as its power washed over him.

The stars of the Astral Plane swam back into view. It was different though but familor. It felt like . . . "Keith." he breathed and cast his gaze over the expanse surrounding him "Keith?" he called out and smiled as a familiar figure slowly faded into assistance before him, eyes squeezed shut "Keith."

The younger man gasped eyes wide.

"Keith." He called again, more urgently "Keith!"

"Where are you, Shiro?!" He demanded, voice panicked, hurt and filled with a desperate need as he turned this way and that, violet eyes searching.

"I know this must be confusing for you." Shiro said, unable to keep the sigh out of his voice, and watched the younger man fondly as he activated his bayard.

"What is this place? Where are we? You – you were trying to kill me. The others . . . You – you said you-"

Keith broke off and spun around as Shiro materialized in a flare of pale light. Violet eyes focused momentarily on his hand, which was once again flesh and blood – or at least appeared that way before raising to meet his gaze.

Keith let out a choked gasp and stiffened as fear filled his eyes.

"I'm not here to harm you." Shiro promised, voice heavy with regret and reassurance "Everyone is fine. Just let me explain. The thing that attacked you . . . wasn't me. Since my fight with Zarkon I've been here."

Keith's brow furrowed, desperate to believe him but to hurt to accept so quickly "When you disappeared?"

"Yes. I didn't know where I was. How much time had past. My physical form was gone. I existed on another realm. I died, Keith."

Violet eyes went wide in horror and his breath caught in his lungs.

"But the Black Lion retained my essence." Shiro continued, drawing the younger man back before his thoughts could spiral out of control

"This . . . Is that where we are?" Keith asked, unable to keep a choked sound out of his voice though there was also a clear not of wonder "In the Black Lion's consciousness?"

"I tried to warn the others about the impostor while on Olkarien." Shiro confessed "But our connection was not strong enough for them to hear me-" he broke off, eyes widening as Keith faded from view "Wait! Keith!" he exclaimed "Black! Black, where did he go?!"

A sense of apology and concern flowed through their bond _**"You are weakening, my Paladin."**_ the Black Lion rumbled _ **"Any longer and you could have been lost."**_

Shiro stared up at the lion in shock then looked away, bowing his head.

 _Shiro, if your here I could use your help._

He squeezed his eyes shut as Keith's voice echoed in his ears.

 _I need to get to the team before Lotor._

"Lotor?" Shiro breathed, and let his eyes slid back open, staring down at the emptiness beneath his feet without really seeing it.

 _Shiro, I have to get to the Paladin's._ Keith's voice had become more urgent, desperate and pleading. _I need your help. Shiro._

 _Shiro._

 _SHIRO!_

Keith froze, startled, as the Astral Plane reappeared around him. He turned in surprise as Shiro clasped a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him in surprise.

"Keith," Shiro fixed him with a intense stare, unable to keep the weakness completely from his voice "you can get to them. But you must see them first."

"But how?" Keith asked, sounding so young and so lost.

Shiro smiled at him fondly and turned to gaze out at the starscape surrounding them "See though the Lion's eyes." he told him, remembering how he had watched them all for so long "Patience yields focus." a great golden glow flared in the distance and Keith turned towards it.

Shiro stayed by his side as the Black Lion's spirit settled over him and he faded away. Back to the land of the living.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered.

And his tenuous grip . . . slipped.

He fell to his knees the stars blurring and spinning before his eyes. And his hands . . . OH GOD, HIS HANDS!

He raised them before his face, gaping in horror as they flickered in and out of existence. This must be what Black meant when the lion said he would be lost. That he'd fade and disappear.

Forever.

"Shiro?"

Shakily, he raised his eyes and blinked at the image before him uncertainly "Allura?" he breathed

The Princess was bathed in a white light and their were tears in her eyes "Shiro, you've been gone too long. It is time to come home." she reached down to him "Please, take my hand."

he blinked up at her then slowly – ever so slowly – clasped her hand in his.

And was drawn into the light.


End file.
